


望远行进

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Relationships: Yokohama Ryusei/Takasugi Mahiro
Kudos: 1





	望远行进

“高中时喜欢的是那种不能被晾在一边的女孩子，会想要牵住她一起走。”

“所以如果我是女孩子，流星也会牵着我走吧？”

1

现在却怎么也想不起来，究竟是谁先放开了手。注意到这一点的时候，连空气都变成了可感的疏离。置顶的聊天框很久没有动静，自己开始摸不清对方在做什么，不知道他的日程里哪一个半天有空闲。偶尔关切地问起忙不忙在干什么的时候，回复也还是很快，称呼和贴图都是熟悉的，怎么看都不像是刻意保持距离。但总觉得哪里不一样，哪里收敛了情绪，就像对话框里打一行字又删掉。虽然也只是有这样的感觉，看不见摸不着的感觉，像是在熙攘的人流里不小心走散，手心里失去了一半温度，就从同行者变成了路人。冬季天色暗得很早，横浜隔着车窗玻璃看晚高峰车流，有点懊恼地走神，不应该是这样的，也不可能是这样的。

可就是空落落的。

高中的时候好像也有过这种感觉，斜前方那个位置偶尔也是空荡荡的，工作原因的缺勤或者早退。横浜上课神游，单手撑着脸想自己平时望见的背影，整洁的校服衬衫，柔软乖顺的黑发，明明是那样一张比女孩子更可爱的脸，却总是独来独往，像是和所有人保持距离，不太容易接近的样子。横浜远远看着，就开始感恩自己坐在后排，这个距离里一切眼光都不会被发现。

到底是那种敏感的时期，比任何年纪都更清楚喜欢的同义词是过分在意。但又很有自知之明地想，天真幼稚的、吵吵嚷嚷的、像笨蛋一样的男子高中生，是不会被喜欢的吧。所以又悄悄地烦恼起来。

本来啊，理想的高中生活是人声鼎沸的文化祭、友谊第一的体育祭，最可爱的女孩子是香甜的味道，最帅气的台词是和我交往。可是一旦有了喜欢的人，一切就都不一样了，变成了想一起逛的文化祭，自我appeal的体育祭，最可爱的只是那一个名字，最帅气的台词是……至少现在是特急变身吧。

正义的伙伴必定是胜利的一方。哪怕是在陌生的恋爱问题上，也是不会输的。绝对不会输的。

果然高中生就是笨蛋啊，过分盲目就不懂得什么是瞻前顾后。如今却不再有这样的自信了。

横浜多少能猜到一点心态。因为他们现在都不会在被问及朋友时提起对方的名字，甚至觉得自己也快要变成一种危险存在，稍微挨近一点就好像要撞上去——绕着你转的是引力，撞进黑洞里的也是引力。越是走得远就越是危险重重，越是走得远就越是不敢打扰，谁都不愿意让对方受伤，就不再有勇气拉上你一起了。高杉看起来不会撒娇，但也只是看起来。横浜是知道的。他总是太善解人意了，总是演得太好了，演一个擅长一个人待着的人，用来代替那个恋爱中的、会寂寞的人。

不是不能理解，但一直这样好寂寞啊，没有缘由地渐行渐远了真的很不甘心。车已经在停在路边，横浜跟马内甲道别后关上车门，站在公寓楼下迟疑着，一阵风擦过耳边，又往另一个方向跑去。

2

流星？高杉回家看见门口蹲一个熟悉影子，一半是惊讶一半是嗔怪：你要来也提前说一声啊，在这里是想感冒吗！

因为有想说的事。

所以说你发短信啦。高杉挪开眼光低头开门，把人推进屋里时看过去还是一如既往的乖巧笑容，嘴唇抿一点点嘴角勾一点点，日常的那种容易让人心软的样子。

一旦融化在那样的神情里，就只会把错误都往自己身上揽了。横浜认栽地想，突然跑到别人家里，就算是男朋友也是会被吓到的吧。如果自己能早一点注意到就好了，大概既不用受冻也不会像现在这样尴尬了。

可是……他想说隔着聊天记录读不出态度和空气，却还是咽了回去，大概也没有多少底气。

什么？

是错觉的话我道歉，但mahi最近好像在回避我。

可能只是都比较忙吧。

啊…我就知道你会这样说。

因为就是这样嘛。

真的吗？

当然不是真的，才不是这样想的。高杉低头不说话，几个月来的委屈都涌上来。到底是谁先没有时间见面，只能在杂志综艺和网络新闻里看对方，一个前后左右被拍得没有死角的横浜流星，比自己所熟悉的那一面要更加全面的横浜流星，出场总是伴随着尖叫音效的横浜流星，看起来和自己的生活无关的横浜流星。一边看一边失落着：没有机会见面的恋爱是会消失的，就像很久不玩的游戏会长久失去兴致，没有时间追的动画要从头看起。一次次错过机会之后，是不是永远不再有机会了。

想到以前一个人去东蛋看过喜欢的乐队演唱会，开场前戴着口罩排场贩。长长的队伍挪得慢，无所事事地划拉屏幕看推特热搜的时候，有零散的抱怨声从排在前面的两个姐姐那里传过来。男朋友竟然说要和朋友去酒吧听什么，啊我也不知道叫什么的edm。太过分了。歌品合不来的话果然是没有办法谈好恋爱啊。就是啊，偶像总归是无法舍弃的……他在后面听着，暗暗在心里反驳说恋爱也是无法舍弃的吧。进场后又在二阶的位置被不认识的饭包围着，发光手环举过头顶，眼前铺开一片五颜六色的海，舞台变成海里孤立的岛，听见主唱干净的声音传过来，“让我知道你就在身旁”，有一瞬间很想确认这恋爱真的是无法舍弃的，就开始后悔没有拉上横浜一起来看了，想着下次抽中票的话一定要一起。那时候倒也不会想到，后来也鲜少有机会再看现场了。

就是像这样，不再有机会了。

横浜见他不说话，又忍不住追问一句：忙碌只是借口，mahi难道不是和我一样明白吗？

……啊，暴露了吗。

因为我和mahi总是会想一样的事情呀。

但也早就不是连偏袒和亲热都会写在脸上的高中生了！

不是高中生了就必须把感情藏起来吗？我还是…想要有更多机会见面的，你难道不是这样想的吗，见不到我难道会开心吗？

高杉只是摇头：太任性了，想见你什么的…流星明明知道我不会说这种事的。

落地窗另一侧是饱和度缺失的阴郁冬日，云层很厚月光很暗，看不见星星。天色沉沉压下来，窗帘被唰地拉上。

3

其实恋爱也是从冬天开始的。最开始的时候许多同学关系都只停在寒暄，也不常有和什么人出去玩的经历。这个年龄应该经历的多数情节都是从漫画里看来的，翻过一格格单色的画面，就好像自己也理解了青春的色彩。高杉原本没有意识到背后目光灼灼，对横浜的唯一一点稀薄印象只是和自己完全相反的性格，那样开朗应该是现充吧。想到这里，就趴在桌子上悄悄地羡慕起来，但从来没有想过要更加靠近。毕竟是南辕北辙的人设，没有耐心的高中生一定无法走到碰面的终点吧。

完全不曾想过真的会有人从对面走到跟前，然后才第一次知道高圆寺哪个转角有很好吃的店，原来竹下通的路人都穿得很好看。面对面坐在时髦的店里，提高了手指往松饼上浇蜂蜜，谈一些缺乏生活感的日常，比如不太擅长的所有应试学科，比如工作里遇到的各种优等生设定，比如学校附近最灵验的神社，再比如喜欢的女孩子类型，又或者不只是女孩子。

“喜欢的类型是你。”

“别开这种玩笑啦。”别开这种玩笑啦，会当真的。

回家的路上在电车里站得很近，第一次那样近距离观察对方的脸，稚气尚未褪尽而英气同样有迹可循，不禁多看两眼又飞快移开视线，像害怕触电一样害怕撞到盈盈眼波。碰到手指的时候却顺势勾住了，似乎是在作出一种认真的、秘密的回应。但也没有握得很紧，只战战兢兢地捏在手里，仿佛端着什么易碎的东西。周末的电车真的好挤，很方便用身体挡住碰在一起的手。并不是什么刺激的冒险，比台本里写情节要单纯得多，却紧张得连心跳都清楚听见。漫画里读过的许多恋爱的情节，这一刻终于落在了自己身上。

但那时候总是更加大胆，根本不知道窗帘这种存在。前一天还想着在片场碰面的时候要收敛一点，最后仍然只是自以为藏得很好，全然意识不到在看见对方的变身pose时眼里闪烁的那些兴奋情绪在旁人看来有多么明显。高杉从来就不是轻易和陌生人熟络起来的性格，于是很快被怀疑，慌忙摆着辩解，一口气憋着，耐心等到收工了才把对面那个绿衣服拉到staff看不到的角落里数落人，你不要这样明显啦！

同样因为感情太明显被同伴揶揄的横浜无辜地指了指自己：怪我吗？

怪谁呢，恋爱就是黏黏糊糊分不开的，不知道该推到谁头上了，就只能尴尬地对视着，空气也粘滞起来。横浜突然抬手从肩上揽人，压过去贴上嘴唇，软软的舌非常努力地挤进去，生涩地、有一下没一下地撩。高杉只是震惊着，却丝毫没有要躲开的意思，直到被放开了才捂着嘴看横浜，眼睛亮亮的含着水，有点不满地（但在对方听来完全是撒娇地）喊名字。流星！

因为你刚才的表情看起来很好吃。横浜显然是猜到对方要问什么，哄着解释，又甜甜笑起来。

？？？你是笨蛋吗！高杉一句话听在嘴边，可是男朋友笑起来真的好好看，就觉得无论他做多么过分的事情都可以原谅了，啊，只会看脸的自己也好没出息。

横浜看他一副欲言又止的小表情，突然好想欺负一下：mahi不也没有推开吗？

因为并不讨厌啊。不好意思再说的是，非但不讨厌，那样强势的样子反而让人心跳加速。

横浜暗喜，直说喜欢就好了嘛！

4

说到这些事情才意识到，认识这么久了也还是最初的样子，始终在等对方靠过来，等待坦白等待牵手等待亲吻。没有拒绝就是接受，无法拒绝就是喜欢，每一个动作都是拐弯抹角的表白和无法掩饰的心动。

高杉想不通自己到底在别扭什么，分明是想要见到的，真正见面了又迟迟不敢切入正题，在雾蒙蒙的对峙里不断迂回绕远。他们很少遇到ぶつかり合う的机会，以前也幻想过十足的演技在自己面前是什么样子，但现在不就是吗，感情要碰撞就必须一层层剥到内心，真的好痛啊，神经都牵动着，扯下来一片鲜血淋漓，连最初那些赌气的想法也被痛感覆盖，就只觉得心疼了。因为自己从来都是小心翼翼的，左顾右盼的，事情都往最坏的情况想，从来就不是什么勇敢的人，所以即便对方主动找上来，也还是会退开一点距离，生怕连疼痛都是要传染的。

不要逃。横浜伸手按到他肩上，直直落到清明的眼底里：不要逃啊，mahi，我们只能往前走的。

嗯。

所以不要离开我。

嗯。

可以抱一下吗？

嗯。高杉开始动摇，心底真实地蔓延开一些疏远的苦涩，这种事情本来没有必要问的，他竟然还问得这样小心翼翼。

我怕我放手了，mahi就不属于我了。横浜触到了体温才意识到刚才蹲在外面真的好冷，指尖都还是凉的，贪恋着令人融化的温度，身体就不自觉地靠过去。下巴放到肩上时又似乎感受到什么温柔地落在耳边，大概是亲吻。难得的，来自对方的亲吻。

怎么会呢，我又不会跑了。

不会吗？

因为我一直在这里啊，等流星像现在这样来找我。

诶？难道是我迟到了吗？

就是啊……不过你想要备用钥匙可以直接跟我说的，真当自己是小报记者吗，啊说起来我家这边应该不会没有这种的你放心好了。

那不如一起住吧！

？？？

同居就不用担心见不到面了吧。

你倒是体谅一下阿宅需要的的私人空间啊！

啊…结果我还是没有游戏和漫画重要。

好了好了是你重要……

……

至少这一夜还是要住的。他们尺码近似，倒也不担心穿衣问题。高杉找了衣服，拉开浴室门好巧不巧撞见一身线条流畅的肌肉，一时没有反应过来。横浜最近开始遇到一些打戏，每日在家努力举铁，又把身体练得更让人口干舌燥。高杉有点怀念地回想最早的时候那腹肌还是薄薄的，摸不到更看不见什么分明的线条，但还是很温暖的触感，让人想贴上去的。什么肌肤饥渴症说的就是这种东西吧。但那也不是对随便什么人都饥渴。所以如今还是再一次，不明不白地心动起来，想要去触摸，了解那些变化的部分，像是一种本能，一种恒久的吸引力，不会消褪的吸引力。

5

高杉对着镜子吹头发，突然有体温从背后黏上来，吹风机呼呼怼到身后去，没吹掉，反而黏得变本加厉。这时才感受到下面传来的一点异样，无奈地抿嘴笑起来，小声埋怨道，好色啊。

被说穿了横浜才有点不好意思地把人放开，刚要抬脚又立刻被拉住手腕。

别走。

啊？

也不是…就是……

一起？

这种事情不要说出来啦！

好～横浜拖长音赢着，手上已经绕到对象的胸前开始解睡衣纽扣了，呼吸吹开耳边薄薄的碎发：可以吗。

不应声就是默认了。按照这样的情节进行下去，绝对会做到最后一步。

真的很像第一次。在天气转凉的深秋，趁家里人都出去的时候悄悄地做了。那时候横浜也是先这样问，可以吗？而高杉仅仅是想到他问这一句会用尽全身的勇气，就觉得好单纯好可爱啊，只会乖巧地点头应允，被解开衬衫纽扣时凉飕飕的，忍不住缩了缩肩，横浜就手忙脚乱地抱上去。

真正的触碰就像按下了什么紧张的开关，身体渐渐烧起来，也感觉不到冷了，连呼吸都不再真实。横浜觉得有视线落在下腹的位置，难堪地开口说mahi在看哪里啊，高杉就拼命摇头说没有没有。空气越来越暧昧，不愿意破坏这样的氛围，最后两个人都不再说话了。

前端颤抖着和彼此打个招呼，对方的手和自己的手是不一样的感觉，用前面和后面也是不一样的感觉。虽然说不出是哪里不同，也分不出听到的沉重的吐息是否来自自己，但双倍的羞耻心千真万确意味着双倍的快感。两个人乏力地抱在一起倒在床上，又被一种想要接吻的蓬松空气笼罩起来，像放学后在河边看到的被夕阳染成粉色的云。

每一种体温和表情全都历历在目，那时候我就想，不会有比你更互补的人了。就这样在模糊不清的回忆里抵达了兴奋的顶点，眼角都是湿湿的，也分不清究竟是单纯的生理泪还是其他什么。

但那样清晰的回忆，无论如何都不会丢掉，所以无论如何都想拉住你。想要像从前那样，看着你变得更优秀，也想给你看更成熟的自己，一起变成更好的人。明明知道这条路只可能一个人走，却从不曾想过，也永远不敢想象，没有你的未来究竟是什么样子。

面对面侧躺是个诱人的姿势，横浜醒过来的时候，首先对上焦的是blingbling的长睫毛大眼睛跟他说早安。也不知道被盯了多久，就猛然害羞起来，上半身往后挪了一点。高杉就跟着往前探，再逼近一点。

这样看才发现，mahi什么时候变这么帅了。

是吗？高杉捂起脸，扇扇睫毛从指缝里看人：所以流星有没有重新喜欢上我？

像动画里被撩得心花怒放的美少女，横浜想，又翻个身直接压到美少女身上：一直都喜欢啦！

就算走了整个夜空那样遥远的路，追过琥珀色的太阳苍灰色的月亮，看过粼粼流淌的银河也数过数不尽的星星，也还是一直喜欢你。


End file.
